from Russia with love
by Islanders Fan
Summary: this is a russian love story between a girl named Polina and a young man named Evgeni. With a twist. If you just read then you will see what this story holds.
1. the first encounter

Hello guys I'm gonna start this but it won't be done for a month to one year this is not only a sex series but a friendship series to but I though sex would be a good start.

Chapter 1 the bar

So one day Evgine saw this women that has medium sized breast and blonde hair she also had nice legs to so Evgine walked over to get and asked what her name was she said her name was polina Evgine said his name to her and she said what a great name then he bought her a drink of vodka and she drank it. Evgine said hey Polina she said whats what's up Evgine he said uhh want to go back to my place or yours and have some you know what she said oh ok but I want you to dominate me and make you your fuck toy. Evgine said oh ok Polina but im I'm not sure if i really want to do that but if you insist on that I guess i will do that for you. Polina was more than happy with the awnser she heard so Evgine put his arm around her and walked her out to his car which they drived to his apartment ( TIME SKIP ) So when they arrive at his apartment Evgine opens the door and then let's Polina in first then closes the door once he is inside and locks it then he tells Polina where the bedroom is at and she says thank you he says your welcome and says he will be right there so make yourself comfortable she then takes off her clothes and then out comes her breast they are so big that they jiggled as they came out of her bra. Evgine said oh wow Polina i never knew these puppy's where that big when he went to stimulate her nipples Polina grabbed his hand and put it on her breast and then grabbed the other one and did the same. Evgine got red in the face and then Polina kissed him and he was just acting out of instinct at that point. Evgine said oh Polina I was going to do that if you waited for me to get done i would have have you a great time then they went to bed because of the rough day tommorow.


	2. Two the next day

Chapter Two

The Next Morning

Evgeni woke up and looked over at Polina still naked and asleep and he thought to himself Polina is so cute sleeping. Evgeni then got up out of bed and went to the fridge and looked around then he sighed in annoyance that he forgot orange juice but luckly he had apple juice. Polina felt the bed get colder and wondered where Evgeni went she got up out of bed forgeting she was naked then when she saw Evgeni at the coffee table he looked in her direction and said uhh Polina ?. Polina said yes Evgeni ?. That is when she heard Evgeni say to her your naked. Polina said oh ok Evgeni let me grab my clothes.

Polina put on her bra and panties and a old sweatsuit and sat down at the coffee table across from Evgeni.

Evgeni said Polina what do you want to do today we have 24 good hours to do what ever we want. Polina said Evgeni can we go to visit Nznynovgrod please it is just the next city over when Polina said that Evgeni said i don't know in a questioning but playfull manner then polina said what if tonight i will allow you to stay again and we can have some more "fun" Evgeni said fine we will go to Nznynovgrod. Polina jumped up in joy and said oh Evgeni thank you so much and kissed him on the cheek.

Evgeni just smiled and hugged Polina so tight she said Evgeni I can't breathe then Evgeni let her go and she inhaled then exhaled and said wow your strong but i think we should really get going.


	3. Chapter Three Nznynovgrod

Chapter Three

Nznynovgrod

Evgeni and Polina made it to Nznynovgrod and were talking about how poor it is there and how they wish they could help out. The sad part about this is that neither Polina or Evgeni were able to help out in anyway. Polina said Evgeni can we go to the apartment this place is so sad Evgeni said ok Polina we will go home there was not much here anyway. Polina and Evgeni were walking back to their apartment and when they got back to the apartment.

Evgeni looked over at polina and noticed she looked like she wanted to tell him something but was unsure of how to say it. Evgeni said Polina what is wrong you can tell me.

Polina told Evgeni that she was nervous about ever losing him in death or in a break up.

Evgeni asured her that would never happen.


	4. The Dinner Disaster

**Chapter Four The Dinner**

 **Disaster**

Evgeni and Polina were holding hands while walking down the street to a restraunt called salty pelmini. Evgeni was holding the door for polina when three guys from a biker gang pushed Evgeni into the door so hard that he fell and broke his arm and hit his head on the floor. Polina turned around then was picked up by one of the bikers and was kidnaped.

Polina was screaming for Evgeni to wake up and save her but to her dismay that did not happen. Polina was suprised when she heard sirens and saw five police officers coming in the building. Everything slowed down for Polina. Polina heard one of the police officers scream **GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!.**

The guy put her down and all the bikers got down on the ground and then the police officers put handcuffs on the men. Two of the officers escorted the men to their cars. The one officer who was with Polina called for the paramedics. Polina was asking the officer if Evgeni was dead the police officer said no he has a pulse and was ok just a flesh wound. The paramedics showed up and treated Evgeni's head wound and said they will take him to the hospital for an mri and catscan of his head and that Polina could ride along with them to the hospital.

When Polina got in the ambulance with Evgeni the medic's closed the back door's and started speeding to the hospital.


	5. The miracle

Chapter 5 The miracle

The ambulance arived at the hospital within seconds.

Evgeni was rushed to the emergancy room and polina followed the medics.

Polina was sitting in the er with Evgeni then a doctor came in and told Polina that Evgeni will be fine he can go home as soon as he wakes up because the blow to thead head is only going to leave a bruise. Polina wanted to hug the doctor but held in her joy Evgeni started waking up and said polina where am i ?. Polina told Evgeni your in the hospital because some guy hit you in the head.

Evgeni was getting ready to leave the hospital and go home with Polina.


	6. The Insanity

**Chapter 6 The Insanity**.

Polina was going insane about the fact that Evgeni and her could not have sex for a week.

Polina wanted sex so badly that she bought a dildo to serve as a penis for her.

Polina was thinking in her mind that she wished that this week would go by fast.

Polina decided that it would be a great idea to watch a week worth of movies with evgeni to help time fly.

Evgeni told polina though we cant have sex for a week i promise next week when i get the ok we will have **FUN**.

Polina said ok babe cant wait.


	7. The Doctor Appointment

**CHAPTER 7 THE DOCTOR APPOINTMENT**

Evgeni and polina were exited to hear the news about the sex situation.

Evgeni and polina walked to the doctors office and went into the back where the doctor is. Evgeni was told that he can now have sex again and to enjoy the rest of his day.

Polina and Evgeni were walking back to their apartment and were so exited to be able to have sex again.

Polina told Evgeni that she would try to get some sleep and then that they would have sex later and she wants to try something new. Evgeni said ok Polina we will sleep in the bedroom and then have sex later. With that Polina said goodnight.


	8. The fetish chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 THE FETISH.**

Polina woke up and noticed that

Evgeni was out if bed so when she

went to the kitchen she saw evgeni. Evgeni said hi polina. Polina said hey

Evgeni i have something to tell. Yes polina what do you have to tell me ?.

Evgeni i..i..i have a chloroform fetish said Polina feeling a huge weight lifted off her chest.

Polina looked at Evgeni and then he spoke, Polina why did you not tell me this sooner ?.

Polina said Evgeni it was because i was nervous about how you were

going to react to my fetish.

Evgeni said Polina i have a fetish to.

Polina said really tell me what is it ?.

Polina my fetish is the same as yours

i wanted to tell you but i was nervous that you would think im a weirdo.

Polina if i thought you were weird i would have never stayed with you for as long as i did.

Polina said really Evgeni you mean that?.

Evgeni said of course i mean that i never want you to doubt that.

 **WARNING LEMON HERE ¿**

Evgeni said ok Polina ready to get this fetish started?.

Polina said yes Evgeni so how are we going to do this?.

Evgeni said Polina you are going to stand up and not know im here.

Before you know it the rag with chloroform will be over your nose and mouth and take deep breaths of it.

Polina you will get verry sleepy ok just don't fight it.

Polina said ok Evgeni i am ready.

Evgeni said ok taking the rag and pouring just enough chloroform to make polina sleepy and go out.

Evgeni walked up behind Polina and put the rag over her mouth she just stayed calm and took deep breaths.

Polina felt so sleepy and then just let her eyes close and out she went. Evgeni took the rag off of Polina's mouth and put her body on the bed.

Evgeni started to play with polina's limp body. Evgeni decided to take off Polina's shirt revealing a cute pink bra and her big tits. Evgeni then started unziping her jeans and when he did that he saw her pink panties. Evgeni pulled down and took off Polina's pants and put the chloroform rag on polinas mouth so she would stay asleep a bit longer. Evgeni then unhooked polina's bra and then her breast just popped out of her bra and were big and firm.

Evgeni then took off Polina's panties and her nice shaven vigina was out now. Evgeni started to hump polina while she was still drugged and naked. Evgeni started grinding on polina's ass then Evgeni started cumming on her naked body.

Evgeni got tired from this that he took off the chloroform rag from polina's mouth.

Evgeni then went to sleep next to polina's naked body.


	9. The Aftermath

**CHAPTER 9 THE AFTERMATH.**

evgeni woke up naked next to polina because the chloroform was dried up. Evgeni then decided to play with Polina's vigina so she would wake up. Polina felt fingers going into her vigina and she started moaning.

When Polina opened her eyes she saw evgeni and said what the hell.

Evgeni said morning polina then she said what a way to wake me up.

Evgeni said ok lets get going so we can go to the market to see what is in store for us.

Polina said ok Evgeni let me shower then get on some clothes then we will go.

Evgeni said ok Polina take your time.

Polina said thank you Evgeni i will be out soon.

Polina was thinking i really love this guy it is like we are married at this point.


	10. The Market

**CHAPTER 10 THE MARKET**

Evgeni had his arm around Polina holding her close to his side.

Polina said look Evgeni there is the market. Evgeni said i know now lets walk into the market and buy some stuff.

Polina and Evgeni walked into the market and noticed that there was some fruits and vegtables. Polina said Evgeni we need eggs and bread. Evgeni said ok Polina lets get the eggs and bread then go back to the apartment. Evgeni grabbed the bread and eggs and turned to polina and she just smiled back.

Evgeni got out his wallet and gave the cashier the money and grabbed his change. Evgeni put his arm around polina and they started walking back to the apartment.


	11. The big suprise

**CHAPTER 11 THE BIG SUPRISE**

Evgeni woke up to Polina not in the bed. Polina was in the bathroom vomiting in the toilet. Evgeni threw open the bathroom door and saw Polina vomiting in the toilet. Evgeni said Polina what happend ?. Polina said i got pain in my stomach and then i realised that i had a pregnancy test in my draw. I used it and it turned out positive. Evgeni eye's widened and said oh my god im going to be a dad ?!. Polina said yes Evgeni im going to be a mom!.

Evgeni Im so happy we need to go and buy a crib for the baby and also get an ultra sound scan. Evgeni said ok Polina we will do that in the morning. Polina said ok lets go to sleep and do that in the morning.

Evgeni helped Polina to bed. Evgeni said good night and kissed polina on her head they went to sleep.

Evgeni knew this whole dad thing was going to be hard.


	12. The doctor

Chapter 12 the doctor.

Polina and Evgeni went to the doctor for polina. When they got into the office Polina was told to lift up her shirt for the doctor.

Polina lifted her shirt then the doctor put the sonogram on her stomach and noticed a heart beat.

The doctor said your pregnant but the gender is unknow. Polina hugged Evgeni and said im so happy. Evgeni said me to. Polina got off the table and they left.


	13. Baby Shopping

The baby is a male i forgot to mention the gender in the doctor appointment chapter sorry folks.

Evgeni and Polina were walking through Nznynovgrod to get to the baby store to buy supplies for their son. Polina noticed a cute crib then said to Evgeni look at this, Evgeni turned to look at Polina then said yes Polina this is a cute crib. Polina look at the price tag and said oh wow this is only 100 rubles. Evgeni said **wow** that is cheap lets take this polina. Evgeni picked it up and carried it in his arms this was verry easy because Evgeni worked out often. Polina noticed some clothes for their son and said Evgeni look at this onesie cute right ? This is only 20 rubles. Evgeni said yes it is Polina it is really cute. Polina did not need to buy bottles because she had some from her friend.

(time skip ) Evgeni paid for all the stuff and carried all the stuff back to the apartment. Evgeni said to Polina well i better get started on putting this stuff together.


	14. THE ASSEMBLY

Evgeni cut open the box with a knife polina asked if she could help but Evgeni said no polina you can't because we dont want to harm the baby. Polina said ok i will just sit on the couch and watch you put this stuff together. Evgeni took the first part of the crib out and it looked like the frame to the crib. Evgeni said ok now where are the legs ? oh there they are. Evgeni read the instruction booklet and he read aloud

'take frame '

'put one leg on and screw till tight'

'repeat step two for other sides'

'set up guard rails bolting them to frame'

'put matress slowly into crib and tie down'

Evgeni was used to setting up cribs because when he was in highschool he worked as a handy man and would fix or put together pretty much anything.

(time skip )

Evgeni finished putting the crib together and he looked at the clock and thought i am done now i should get some sleep. Evgeni slept on the couch that night.


	15. 15 The BIG DAY

Polina woke up in the middle of the night with pain. Evgeni heard polina get up and he asked her what is wrong and polina said i think the baby is coming. Evgeni said ok polina lets get to the hospital. Polina put her arm around evgeni and put her weight on him. Evgeni and polina luckily lived only ten minutes away from a hospital.

Evgeni and polina were walking as fast as their legs could carry them.

Evgeni told polina they were half way there and just to remain calm because freaking out is the worst thing she can do in this situation.

Evgeni got a sudden burst of energy and polina noticed this. Evgeni lifted Polina up into his arms and ran as fast as he could. Evgeni set Polina down because they arrived at the hospital. Paramedics notice polina's distress and ran towards them. The paramedic rushed Polina into the hospital. Evgeni followed polina and the medic to the emergancy room. Polina laid down in the bed and a nurse walked in and asked a few questions. Polina said i have pain and i think the baby is coming. The nurse called for the delivery specialist. The specialist came down to the floor Polina was on. The specialist introduced him self as Dr.Pear. Dr.Pear told the nurse to give polina 50 mg of aquafina for pain. The nurse got an iv line started and inserted it into Polina's arm. Dr.Pear told polina ok now the pain medication should take effect. Polina asked the doctor what was going to happen now. Dr.Pear said ok polina i need to cut your pants and shirt off you. Polina said ok. Dr.Pear grabbed scissors and cut Polina's shirt and pant's off her. Polina asked Evgeni to take off her panties. Evgeni took of Polina's panties and Dr.Pear put polina's legs in sturups and said ok Polina on three start pushing ready.

 **ONE - TWO - THREE**

Polina screamed then cry was heard the baby came out and the nurse said congradulations you deliverd a healthy baby boy. Polina was then told to let the doctor wash the baby then she can have him back. Polina handed over her son to the doctor and in 5 minutes the doctor came back with her son. Polina was told to name him,Polina asked Evgeni what their son should be named.

Evegeni asked Polina if Grayson is ok. Polina said yes i love that name. The doctor had all the other information on the birth certificate then to complete things the doctor wrote the name Grayson mikalovich on it. Polina then was handed the birth certificate and the doctor said that Polina could see Grayson in the morning because she should get some rest. Polina was a little upset by this but realised the doctor was right. Polina was told she could come home the next day if there were no complications over night and Evgeni was allowed to stay the night.

Polina kissed Evgeni good night. Polina closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Evgeni thought well it is time to hit the hay.


	16. Going home

Polina woke up the next morning and noticed Evgeni was already awake and just then the nurse came in and said polina you can go home with your son now. Polina was helped out of the bed and given clothing that she could keep. Evgeni helped Polina get dressed and then the nurse said ok your son should be brought in soon. Polina and Evgeni waited five minutes the nurse came back with Grayson and handed him to polina. Polina said hello Grayson. Evgeni said good morning to grayson. Polina and Evgeni were told they could leave now. Evgeni called a taxi because he did not want polina walking long distances. ( TIME SKIP ) Polina got out of the taxi and Evgeni payed the driver and they walked into their home. Polina said welcome home Grayson. Grayson looked at Polina and just smiled. This melted both evgeni and polina's heart because this was so sweet. Polina said to Evgeni do you have to go to work or are you taking leave ? . Evgeni said no i am on paid leave so i don't have to. Polina said ok im so glad that you are on paid leave so we both can spend time with Grayson.


	17. Feeding Time

Polina told Evgeni that she want's him to film her feeding grayson. Evgeni said of course i will now we can start making memories of our family. Evgeni grabbed the camera and a towel for polina to wrap around Grayson to keep him warm.

Polina told evgeni to stand behind her and film from over her shoulder. Evgeni went behind Polina and turned on the camera and start recording. Evgeni said ready and then polina went to get Grayson Evgeni followed. Polina picked up Grayson and said you hungry and Grayson started grabbing Polina's hair which she did not mind at all. Polina got back to the chair and let grayson continue playing with His mother's hair. Polina pulled down her shirt revealing her breast and Evgeni was still recording. Grayson stopped playing with Polina's hair then looked at Polina's breast and then started to suck. Polina was so happy that Grayson started feeding now. Evgeni caught all of this on film and he had 10 minutes of footage. Polina picked up Grayson and put him to bed. Evgeni told polina that they should be getting some rest to. Polina agreed and off to bed they went.


	18. Grayson's first doctors appointment

Polina setup an appointment to meet with a doctor to see grayson for his one month old appointment.

Polina bathed Grayson got him fed and dressed then she put on her fur coat and put grayson inside it.

Polina arrived at the doctor with Grayson and the doctor came out of the exam room.

The doctor said come on back so we can get started.

Polina followed the doctor to the exam room and she had to undress Grayson so the doctor can examine him.

The doctor started the exam grayson did not cry or get scared at all. The doctor told Polina everything is ok but he needs a shot . Polina said ok but can i hold him so he wont cry. The doctor said of course you can. Polina held grayson in her arms and then the doctor grabbed a needle. The doctor put the vacine in the sryinge and put the needle into grayson leg. Grayson cried and polina hug him and started shushing him. Grayson calmed down and the doctor was able to put a bandaid on the area while polina was holding him.

The doctor said we are all done here you guys just need to pay your co pay at the front just show your insurance card. Polina walked the the front desk and handed the woman her insurance card. The woman punched in the info on the card into the computer and said 5 rubles please. Polina handed her five rubles and she gave her back the insurance card. The woman said ok your all set have a great day. Polina said thanks you to bye.


	19. The First Christmas

Polina and evgeni were off for the holidays and they had all the presents wrapped and the house decorated. Evgeni said wow Polina this was alot of work that we did. Polina said yes it was alot of work but it was worth it all. Evgeni said lets get some sleep so tommorow we can have energy to cook.

Polina said ok lets go to sleep.


	20. CHRISTMAS DAY

Polina and Evgeni woke up and said better get up Grayson. Evgeni said sure lets go. Polina woke up Grayson and they went to the living room and started opening presents.

Evgeni and Polina said lets get this day started well.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER


End file.
